The Prince of Demons
by NihonBara
Summary: Amelia knew the job offer was too good to be true.  Now she's stuck in a strange world of spirits ruled by Kiku and he claims she's his fiance?   Japan x fem US x UK   No promise on the final pairing.


**The Prince of Demons**

Amelia knew it was too good to be true when a handsome man name Kiku offered her the opportunity of a lifetime. Now she's stuck in a strange world of demons and spirits. And guess whose their ruler? That same guy. And what does he mean, she's his _fiance? (Japan x fem US x UK)_

**A Stranger Enters**

(A short update, but I really wanted to get this started)

"Ah, man," Amelia sighed, letting herself fall backwards onto the glass wall. Behind her was the building where she had just failed the Japanese Language Test or JLPT 1. Even though the results wouldn't be released for a couple months, she already knew they wouldn't be good. She'd been to ambitious.

"Shoulda gone with level two," she muttered, stuffing her hands in the pocket of her brown bomber jacket. A Christmas gift from her grandfather many years ago, back when he was still alive. He had gotten it fighting in the skies over Germany in World War II. She loved everything about it from the smell of the leather to worn number fifty imprinted in white on the back.

Her grandfather said it was lucky. "Not so lucky today," she said, pushing off. She shuffled down the street, keeping her american flag decorated file folder tucked under her arm. It had all her important paperwork and even the pencils she'd brought for the test.

_There's always summer_, she told herself, staring at her black, round-edged shoes as she walked. She hated high heels and panty hose. It baffled her why women wore such crap. You couldn't run or do shit in it. This was why even her formal wear consisted of black slacks, a simple, white, button-up shirt, and of course, her bomber jacket. Deep down, Amelia would alway be a tom boy.

She became so lost in her head, she was gobsmacked when she looked up and found herself no longer in the concrete jungle of Tokyo's downtown but some kind of street lined with trees on either side, each leafless from winter's touch. A little further down the sidewalk was the beginning of a set of stairs and from what she could see through the trees they led to some kind of shrine.

"Dammit, which ways the train station?" she asked, scratching her head and looking around. Taking a clumsy step forward, her foot caught on something, though she'd swear it felt like yanked her feet out from under her, and she went flying into the pavement, her hands just catching her. Her file folder, however, went soaring and landed splat on the pavement, papering it with her oh-so-important stuff.

_Can this day get any better_, She grumbled sarcastically in her head as she lunged for her papers that the wind was just staring to tease. A soft, well-manicured hand appeared in her vision, and she froze, noticing a man squatting down to gather her papers.

_Where was he?_ She wondered, confused how she hadn't seen him a moment ago.

"Are these yours?" He asked in perfect English, meeting her eyes. She swallowed hard as her blue orbs faced his dark brown. Her face grew more heated by the minute and she blushed, feeling like such a teenager. _What the hell is this?_ She gasped in her head, but he was gorgeous. Just her type. Soft, delicate, effeminate. There was nothing wrong with her liking girly men.

His black hair was cropped short, but his face was the epitome of beautiful Japanese male idol. The kind Amelia would admire on TV or on the cover of magazines here in Japan. Never believing she would ever encounter one in real life and especially not one that spoke fantastic English.

"Excuse me, Miss?" He said, handing her paperwork.

"Ah, yes," she said, taking it, still unable to meet his eyes. "Thank you." _Why the hell am I acting so shy?_ She wondered. Amelia had always been the brash one who made the first move, but this guy was just so... perfect.

Keeping her eyes toward his throat, she noticed he had a very nice and expensive looking Nikon camera hanging over his chest. _Was he taking photos?_ She wondered. That would fit. The Japanese loved to take photos of everything. Even what they ate in chain restaurants. As much as she loved Japan, there were things about it she would never get.

"Your, your English is pretty great," she blurted out, desperate to break the silence that had fallen between them.

"Thanks," he said and she spared a glance at his smile, lowering her eyes down. He was too beautiful to be real. That smooth face. "You should be more careful. The sidewalks have many cracks since the big Earthquake last year."

"Yeah," She said, studying the pavement. There were no cracks here that could have tripped her. It was strange, but she had her dreamboat talking to her so was willing to play along with whatever he said.

"What's your name?" he asked. Her face went red. He was asking her name which in Japan translated into a lot more if it was coming from a guy in dating range.

"Uh, Amelia. Amelia F. Jones. Pleased to meet you," she said, smiling and boldly sticking out her hand. He blinked and stared at a moment before taking it. She shook his hand, savoring the touch.

"Amelia," he said, almost purring it, "This may be a little forward, but how would you like a job?"

"A job?" she gaped. _A job would be damn delightful_, she thought, saying instead as the suspicious part of her brain kicked in, "What kind of job?"

"Assisting manager," he said, smiling very peacefully. "I have many who serve me."

_Odd way to put it_, but she nodded, barely keeping herself from asking, "And you want me?" Keeping cool and composed, she said, "Well, I'm entertaining a lot of offers, but I'd be happy to discuss it with you." _Yeah! Look cool, but not desperate, _she told herself.

"Excellent," he said, adding, "Then please, Ms. Jones, take my card." Knowing what serious business _Meishi_ or business card receiving and giving were in Japan, she took it with both hands and bowed. It was still painfully awkward, especially compared to Mr. Smooth there's grace, but dammit she did it. "I look forward to hearing from you, my dear Amelia."

And then he walked around her and was heading away. She stood there, holding the card and blinking. Her brain was trying to process what had happened. Her eyes slowly fell onto the card and she read it:

Kiku Honda

Manager of Fox Enterprise United

090-8171-2031

"Oh, so his name is Kiku," she said, confused why he hadn't introduced himself when she introduced herself. _Strange, but handsome_, she thought, eyeing the card with suspicion.

Now that he wasn't around to make her head go funny, she becoming very worried about this _job_ he spoke of. _He could be a member of the mafia_, she warned herself. There was a very real possibility that this was a sex industry trap. They loved foreign women with blonde hair and blue eyes. Amelia had prey written on her head or so they thought.

"Idiot!" she griped at herself, spinning around on her heel she ran the direction he had gone, coming to the corner he must have gone around, but he wasn't there. There was only a few pedestrians walking around, but no sign of him.

_"Weirdo_," she said, but kept his card, sticking it in her wallet. "I'm not desperate enough to call up some mysterious hunk about a mysterious job offering," she said. Or was she?

"Okay," she decided later, chomping into a quarter pounder at a McDonald's she located a couple blocks away. "I'll wait a day and call him."

She just hoped this job would lead her somewhere interesting.

(Updates for this will be sporadic I'm afraid. "The Canadian and the American" is my main priority, well, after life of course. The spirit world will be portrayed like a mix between Spirited Away, Ge Ge no kitaro, and your typical Japanese spirit world)


End file.
